


Fall Into Place

by butterflycell



Series: Triptych [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycell/pseuds/butterflycell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at the academy, Leo had learned a whole new way to approach relationships. Somehow, he'd fallen into step with two of more liberal people he's ever met, and somehow, they just work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Into Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feveredpitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feveredpitch/gifts).



> Oh God, I don't even know... I've never written het before and I've never written a threesome before, so I apologise in advance...
> 
> This all came about from a strange train of thought, but ultimately because I briefly considered Bones and Gaila dating, and how well Jim might slot into that arrangement. This also got written because I was egged on by a couple of AWESOME folks on Tumblr, and because one of them has a really shitty time of things atm, and I wanted to make her smile. 
> 
> <3

“Oh God... Oh, _shit_ , Leonard.” Gaila panted, the muscles in her belly shaking. Leo pressed his thumbs into the soft skin of the inside of his thighs and delved his tongue deeper. He licked against the soft, slick folds of her labia, moving up and over to tongue at her clit.  
  
Her thighs tightened in his hands, heels digging into his shoulder blades where they hooked behind his neck. One of her hands was wrapped tightly into his hair, manicured nails scraping across his scalp. A shudder rolled through her and she arched off the bed. Leo sucked lightly at the skin, making her cry out a little, and pulled back and up.  
  
Gaila shifted her legs to let him move, bringing them back around his waist as he trailed his lips and tongue up her belly and ribs, tracing her breasts before allowing himself to be pulled up into a merciless kiss. He ran his hands down her soft green skin, over her hips and dipped back to her groin. He used a finger to probe her wet cunt, alternating stroking with rubbing her clit.  
  
Her pants became sighs, became little broken moans of pleasure and she dug her nails deep into Leo's arms, her body writhing as he licked and nipped at her mouth, sucking her plush bottom lip between his own.  
  
She pulled away, pushing at his shoulders and Leo let her roll him, her leg swinging across his hips. She reached back, taking his cock and squeezing it a little in retaliation. Before Leo could move his hands back to her, she knelt up and sunk down, taking him deep in one stroke. He bit back a groan as Gaila leaned back, rolling her hips, breasts bouncing perfectly. Leo gripped her thighs, rocking his hips up to meet hers as she moved down again.  
  
“I'm _so_ close, Leonard.” She whined again and Leo slid one of his hands across the crease at the top of her thigh, fingers dipping down to press at her clit again, still slick from his mouth. She shook again, arching back and moving with more fervour, her hips seemingly stuck between his cock and his fingers.  
  
Gaila clenched in reply, making Leo moan. She leaned down, changing the angle a little and Leo brought his feet up and bent his knees, thrusting into her as she kissed him long and dirty, rubbing herself against Leo's fingers with each shifting of her hips. Her hips stuttered, losing their rhythm and Leo brought his free hand up to curve up her spine and around her ribs, across her breasts and rubbing at her nipples. She cried out, panting and writhing as she came hard, biting down on Leo's lips and tongue, letting him pound into her until he followed over the edge with a low growl of satisfaction.  
  
“Damnit, Gaila.” He exhaled, kissing her slowly again as she propped her head up on one hand, an elbow planted beside his head. She grinned, cocking her head to one side. He pressed his finger against her clit once more vindictively. Her eyes slid closed, her mouth dropping open as she shuddered, thighs clenching.  
  
“Leonard, you're _beautiful_.” She smiled and rolled her hips again, sending pleasant aftershocks through them both. Leo just huffed and rolled them to one side, pulling himself from Gaila's warmth as she nestled against him. She ran a hand along his side, along each bump of his ribs and up across his collarbone. Leo wrapped a hand loosely round her wrist and brought the fingers to his mouth, sucking them between his lips. She flushed a little, tangling herself in closer as she freed her hand and pulled him in close for another long, hot kiss.  
  
Leo barely managed to get the cover over them when he heard the door open and closed softly and quiet footsteps shuffling across the room.  
  
“Hey, Jim.” Gaila broke away, looking up and over Leo's shoulder. He twisted, looking back to see Jim pealing out of his cadet reds and underwear, sliding into bed behind Leo and wrapping his arms around them both. He pressed a hot, biting kiss to the back of Leo's neck and rested his forehead on the same spot. He ran a hand down Leo's front, moving to rest low on his belly, fingers playing with the soft hair running down from his navel.  
  
“Can't believe you guys started without me.” Leo could practically feel him pouting against his back.  
  
“Oh please, don't be such an infant.” Leo grouched, looking back over his shoulder. Jim leaned up and caught his mouth in a kiss.  
  
“I _definitely_ can't believe you went down on her without me.” He was practically glaring now and Leo couldn't help but grin.  
  
“Stop being a little bitch.” Gaila reached round to pinch at Jim's hip, making him flinch. Leo could tell he was about a minute from going into a full blown tantrum and heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes.  
  
He pushed himself up and prodded Jim to move into his space, climbing over him to collapse against his back, wrapping a protective arm around the kid's middle and biting at the skin beneath his ear. “Happy now?”  
  
“Mmm,” Jim hummed, nodding in agreement. He nestled back against Leo's chest and Leo felt Gaila's legs wrap around both of them. Her hand moved round Leo's back, holding the three of them close together.  
  
Leo just stroked slow, absent motions over Jim's stomach, feeling Jim relax by increments in his arms. Gaila leaned in, kissing him in turn, soft and slow, her hand stroking against Leo. Jim pressed himself back into him while pulling Gaila against himself. He broke away with a sigh, tilting his head back against Leo's shoulder.  
  
“Tough day?” Leo asked, murmuring against Jim's ear. He nodded again and sighed, twisting a little as Leo propped himself up to talk to him face to face.  
  
“Intensive defence training and advanced warp systems. Pike called me in to discuss taking up another class next semester, too.” Jim blinked up at him sleepily and Leo stroked through his hair with the hand he was propped up against. Jim's eyes slid closed a little.  
  
“You know Chris just wants you at the top.” Leo said gently, Jim nodding and humming his agreement.  
  
“If you stopped winding up in front of the disciplinary committee, he wouldn't be so hard on you.” Gaila said, a cheeky grin on her face. Leo glanced over at her and smiled. Jim's expression began to darken and Gaila leaned in to kiss the lines from his forehead before they got too severe.  
  
“Life wouldn't be so fun if I didn't end up in front of them so often.” He said finally, shifting onto his back and winding and arm around Leo's waist.  
  
“I could've done without the occasion in front of Starfleet HQ.” Leo said. Gaila laughed brightly and Jim grinned. He turned back, pulling Leo with him so he was half draped over him, Gaila slotting her limbs around and between them, humming happily.  
  
They lay like that for a while, trading kisses and strokes and touches, keeping things slow and easy. These were some of the best moments, when the three of them found themselves in the same place at the same time.  
  
It had started as a casual arrangement in their first year, when Jim had first tumbled into bed with Gaila. They were beautiful together, and Bones sometimes wished he'd been there that first time, but he wouldn't trade how things had fallen into place. Gaila and Jim were perfect for physically driven encounters with good company, and they came to Leo when they wanted more. They came to Leo for gentle and loving and something a little less superficial.  
  
At least, that was how it had fallen at the beginning. Now it was more of a blur, and the dynamics drifted on an almost daily basis. When Leo pulled extra shifts at the clinic, the other two spent their nights together, tugging him in with them when he came home. If Gaila was taking her extra language classes, or picking up extra credit on advanced core engineering, Leo and Jim would drift between friends with benefits and slow, heart-breaking moments where they whispered their darkest memories into each other's skin.  
  
When Jim was slammed with all Pike's extra-curricular requirements, like now, Leo and Gaila fell into nights in, dancing at bars and breakfast for three when they woke up in the morning with Jim nestled up behind them. There were moments when they drifted off into couples, where the third of them kept their distance, but that had happened less and less as time went on. It had got to the point where Leo felt strange waking up without at least one of them there.  
  
Right now, with the three of them tangled together, Leo felt like he was home. Jim was finally emptied of the pent up stress of the day and Gaila was in her element, bare and beautiful and working Jim easily. She'd always had more of a knack for soothing away the stresses of the day than Leo had, but he'd slowly been learning her tricks and mannerisms.  
  
He stroked his thumb along the faint ridge of Jim's abs, tracing his navel and stroking lower, fingertips dipping into the top of the course hair at his groin. Jim shifted in his arms, pressing his hips back against Leo's.  
  
“How're you feeling, Jim?” He asked, sucking at Jim's earlobe. Jim arched between them and Leo kept his fingers tantalisingly close to his hardening cock, rubbing soft circles against the skin there.  
  
“Please, Bones.” His voice was tight and Leo glanced up to see Gaila smiling knowingly at him.  
  
“My turn.” Leo said, shifting out from behind Jim and pushing him onto his back. Gaila rolled her eyes at him  
  
“I remember, Leonard. I wouldn't deprive you of the honour.” She moved with Jim, lying half over him, tracing a finger lazily around his nipple.  
  
“Hey, I'm right here.” Jim lifted his head, a little affronted. Leo just smiled.  
  
“Oh, I know, Jim.” He pushed Jim's thighs apart and settled between them, thumbs brushing teasingly at the join of this thighs and groin, fingers framing his cock and making Jim's hips buck up and his head fall back. A moan started to fall from his mouth, but Gaila cut it off with a kiss, a hand sliding up to cradle his jaw.  
  
Leo moved his attention back to Jim's cock, moving closer and letting his breath huff across it. He flicked his tongue out, licking at the slit and round the head, letting his mouth follow and closing his lips around the end. He heard a muffled groan above him, felt Jim's hips shudder. He held them firmly and sucked, moving slowly back and forth, loving the taste and weight of Jim's cock as he swallowed more and more.  
  
He traced the thick vein on the underside with his tongue, pressing in his fingertips as Jim's hips bucked up. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, hearing Jim whimper and feeling a hand finding its way into his hair and holding on. He hummed around Jim's cock and lifted back until just the head was caught in his mouth. He moved a hand to wrap around the base and sucked and licked the head until Jim was shaking beneath him.  
  
Leo tightened his grip and pulled off completely. He skated him fingers up Jim's belly, sitting up as Gaila broke the kiss and Jim's whined in frustration.  
  
“Guys, _please_.” He writhed on the bed, but Gaila swung a leg over him, sitting heavily on his chest.  
  
“Patience, Jim.” She smiled and Leo moved up Jim to kneel across him, settling behind Gaila and wrapping his arms around her. She turned her head and he let himself be drawn into a long kiss over her shoulder.  
  
He slid his hands up to cup her breasts, rubbing at her nipples and making her gasp. She arched at the touch, sighing into his mouth. He could feel Jim's hands at his waist, fingers moving round to rub at his ass and up along the small of his back. They trailed round across Leo's thighs and onto Gaila's, moving down her thighs to cup her groin and Leo felt her buck again, swallowed another small moan kissed her harder.  
  
Leo pulled back hooking his hands under her arms and pulling her with him. He ground his ass back against Jim's cock and smoothed a hand down Gaila's belly, along her curves to dip his fingers against her clit again. Jim helped her rearrange her her legs so her feet were planted on either side of his head.  
  
Leo met Jim's eyes as he lowered his head to bite at Gaila's neck, her arm curling round to cradle the back of his head. He massaged her gently, drawing out each little gasp and moan. He felt Jim's finger slip inside her, working in counterpoint. Leo pulled his hand away to move back to her breasts, still kissing her gently.  
  
“Nope, no.” Jim spoke suddenly, wriggling under them. Leo grinned and laughed a little, Gaila point blank ignoring him for a long moment. Jim was pinching at their sides, poking and prodding and trying desperately to move.  
  
With a sigh, Gaila moved fluidly from him until she was kneeling beside him, facing Leo and dragging him back into a kiss. He moved off Jim and into her arms, letting her pull him against her, resting between her legs as she ran her hands up his back and held him in place.  
  
“Hey!” Jim sat up next to them, frowning at them. Leo broke away from Gaila's lips and turned to grin at him. Gaila just moved her attention to his jaw and neck and ear and Leo could feel himself starting to harden. Jim just pouted at him. Leo rolled his eyes and turned his face into Gaila's neck, biting and sucking at a mark he'd left there earlier.  
  
He felt Jim's hands on him, trying to tug them apart, worm his way in between them, making unhappy little noises as his attempts failed. Leo sighed against Gaila's mouth and they broke apart a little. Leo turned his attention to Jim's hands on their ribs and hooked a hand round the back of his neck, drawing him in and kissing him hard and slow.  
  
“What do you want, Jim?” He asked, pulling back. Jim had stopped trying to work between them, moving a hand up to trail over Leo's face instead, Gaila leaning forwards, head on Leo's shoulder and watching Jim's reaction. Jim looked between them and moved carefully, pulling them apart and considering them. Gaila's fingers stroked through Leo's hair as they indulged Jim's process.  
  
He picked up the pile of pillows and put them in the middle of the bed. As a second thought, he dumped one over the edge before turning to tug on Gaila's arm and pulled her towards him, kissing her playfully, nipping at her lips and moving to her jaw and neck, hitting the spot beneath her ear that sent a shudder straight through her. He moved her to lie back against the pillows and braced her feet on the edge of the bed.  
  
Jim grabbed Leo's arm and tugged him into motion. Leo rolled his eyes and dropped a kiss on Gaila's lips as he followed Jim to get settled on the floor behind him. He pulled him close, fitting their hips together and following him as he leaned in towards Gaila's pretty, wet cunt.  
  
“Twice in one night? Boys, you'll spoil me.” Gaila raised an eyebrow and Leo watched Jim move his hands up her thighs, pushing them wider before leaning in and swiping his tongue over the sensitive folds of skin.  
  
“Can't let Bones have all the fun.” He grinned as she sighed and he moved back in to delve with his tongue. Leo smiled at the noises falling from Gaila, and turned his attention to slight contortion of the muscles on Jim's back.  
  
He dropped his mouth to trace the line of his shoulder blade, following the lines to his spine and down as far as he could reach. He ran his fingers down Jim's sides, rubbing and pressing at his ass cheeks. He leaned to the side, opening the top draw of the bedside table and retrieving the lube. He knocked it shut and sat back, admiring the scene before him.  
  
Gaila's head was thrown back, her brow furrowed and mouth fallen open. Jim was diligent with his tongue and lips – as Leo knew from his own experiences – and had a hand on her thigh and one stroking soothing circling against her stomach. Gaila loved being stroked on her stomach or back, she loved the contact and it always calmed her down. Jim was leaning forwards as he worked, ass out and Leo just smiled to himself.  
  
He squeezed lube onto his fingers and slid them between Jim's cheeks, nudging his legs further apart as he moved closer. He circled a finger against Jim's hole before pushing in, smiling at the noise Jim made. He dropped a kiss to centre of his back and moved slowly, crooking his finger. Jim worked himself back and Leo pushed forwards, stopping him from moving to much. He moved his free hand round to Jim's cock, circling it loosely and stroking as he pushed in a second finger.  
  
Leo scissored them and ran his thumb over the head of Jim's cock, earning a low moan of approval. Jim shifted under him and Leo glanced up to find Gaila sucking two of Jim's fingers into her mouth, humming around them, her body rolling against Jim's ministrations. She met his eyes as she sucked at Jim's fingers, taking her time over the knuckles and against the soft skin at the join. Leo felt Jim's cock jump in his hand and he squeezed in return. Jim made a vaguely frantic noise and Gaila let his fingers go.  
  
He trailed them down her torso before coming up for air and slipping them straight into her cunt, teasing the sensitive skin as he sat back against Leo's fingers and pushed them deeper. Leo bent his head to latch onto Jim's neck, sucking a long, hot kiss to the skin and hearing another whine of frustration. Gaila echoed him and Leo glanced up to where Jim's fingers and thumb were working her mercilessly.  
  
Leo pushed in a third finger and tightened his grip on Jim's cock to stop him from coming too soon. Jim was squirming, pushing back agaisnt his fingers and fucking himself open, hands falling from Gaila to brace on the edge of the bed. Leo smiled and crooked his fingers again. He felt Jim jerk against him, back arching away for a moment.  
  
Gaila took the chance to slide off the bed and straddle Jim, cupping his face and kissing him messily, moaning against his lips and tongue.  
  
Finally, Leo was satisfied and pulled his fingers free. He slicked himself up as quickly as possible before sitting back more comfortably, legs out in front as he pulled Jim back and lined them up. With one arm braced behind him and one holding Jim;s hip steady, he pressed in, feeling the release of pushing past that first, tight ring. Jim swore harshly and let his head fall back, repositioning himself with his knees either side of Leo's, legs still spread wide.  
  
Jim was panting, chest heaving as he settled and worked himself down, hips already stuttering a little as he fully seated himself. Leo let his eyes fall closed, enjoying the hot, tight heat and the weight of Jim against him.  
  
He felt Gaila shift and opened his eyes to her kneeling over them and taking hold of Jim's cock. She sunk down, bracing her hands against his stomach and Leo felt the pressure of an extra body in his hips. It was hard to thrust, to find enough room to get leverage, but the flutterings of Jim's muscles and the impatient noises he was making were doing a good enough job already.  
  
Gaila was working herself with complete abandon, rolling her hips against Jim, his hands gripping helplessly to her waist as he ground back against Leo, searching for the sweet spot. Leo rocked his hips a little, changing the angle and Jim moved against him before crying out and shaking.  
  
Leo licked at the back of his neck, kissing along his shoulder and murmuring encouragement in his ear. He was so close, Leo could feel it in the tautness of his back and thighs. He could read Jim like a book and he loved it.  
  
Jim moved his hand a little, his thumb moving back to rub at Gaila, to send her chest heaving with desperate breaths as she tried to hold on. Jim heaved himself up, legs shaking with the exertion as he pulled Gaila close with one hand and kissed her, circling his thumb and rubbing until she was crying out, curling in as her orgasm rocked through her, shaking as Jim pressed their foreheads together, managed another kiss and fell back against Leo after another thrust.  
  
Jim was fast coming undone, with Leo behind him and Gaila shuddering and clenching around him. Leo ran a hand over Gaila's thigh, keeping a little contact as he lavished so much attention on Jim. Gaila ran her hands over Jim's chest circling and tweaking his nipples. It made him arch against her again and that sent Leo's cock in at a different, more brutal angle and Jim yelled, moaning as he came, still buried deep in Gaila and falling limp against Leo's chest.  
  
Leo just moved an arm to wrap around him chest, holding him close and soothing him through the aftershocks.  
  
“Christ, Bones.” He sighed eventually, pushing himself up a little as Gaila let Jim slip from her. He heard Jim sigh, ass clenching a little and Leo muffled a groan against Jim's shoulder.  
  
Gaila moved around behind them and Jim got up to his knees. Leo pulled out and repositioned himself, hooking an arms around Jim's waist as they both knelt up, Jim leaning against the bed. He pushed back in until their hips were flush and felt Gaila wrap herself around him, lips against his neck and hands stroking down his belly, around his hips and between his legs to cup and stroke his balls. Leo panted, feeling himself on the brink again.  
  
Jim met each thrust with a low moan, and Gaila's mouth was trailing down his back, her fingers stroking and squeezing and Leo lasted only a few more thrusts before he came, pressed deep into Jim and clutching at him as some kind of life-raft.  
  
Leo rode through the orgasm, letting it wash through him as Gaila moved back up, hands loose around his waist and chin on his shoulder. Jim had reached an arm back, working his fingers into Gaila's hair and moving gently. The air was full of the smell of sex and Gaila's perfume, the sound of their panting blending into the small electronic noises of the room around them.  
  
Leo shifted, pulling his softening cock from Jim and leaning back into Gaila's arms, letting his eyes fall closed. He felt Jim move, get up and turn around. Jim kissed him slowly, tongue exploring, hands trailing down to meet Gaila's arms and move up them, holding the three of them together. He broke the kiss with Leo and met Gaila for a shorter one.  
  
“I missed you guys today.” He said, a slow, happy smile on his face. Leo ran a finger along his jaw.  
  
“Come on, shower and bed.” Gaila said, pinching at Leo's sides and shoving at Jim a little so she could pull free. “And I'm not changing the sheets this time.”  
  
They both watched her saunter off to the bathroom, hips swaying. Jim turned back to Leo and grinned, kissing him quickly before scrambling up and after Gaila. Leo rolled his eyes and got to his feet. He quickly stripped the bed and replaced the covers before going to join the other two in a wash down.  
  
He could already see Jim's energy flagging, so he dragged them both out, drying Jim off with a kiss to silence him as Gaila wrapped a towel around him in turn. Jim let Leo lead him back out of the bathroom, wrapping him up into bed and spooning up behind him. He watched as Gaila wandered between the bathroom and main room, fiddling with her hair and various lotions and moisturisers.  
  
Jim's eyes had already drooped closed by the time she slipped under the sheets on his other side. She leaned over and raked her fingers through Leo's damp hair, tracing the shell of his ear before dropping a kiss to Jim's temple. Then she wriggled round to settle in against Jim and ordered the lights off. Leo settled against Jim's back, smiling as he felt Jim's hand move to rest over his.


End file.
